Harold Burned-Mane
, also know as Ysmir, Stormblade, Dovahkiin and Dragonborn, is the Last Dragonborn. He was the hero of the Dragon Crisis in the 4th Era. He is the current Jarl of Hjaalmarch, ruling from the city of Winstad which he founded. Early Life Harold was born to Rigmor and Liesl Burned-Mane, in Whiterun. Their clan, the Burned-Mane clan, is as old as the city itself. Their founding member was Aenar of the Burned-Mane, one of the 500 Companions of Ysgramor. The clan had a house in Whiterun but because of the apparent extinction of the clan it was sold to a Redguard family. Rigmor and Liesl both died in the Battle of the Red Ring during the final year of the 1st Great War. Rigmor was a Nord warrior and part of the Legion. Liesl was a Battle-Maiden and former priest of the Temple of Kynareth. Her father was an Imperial and she inherited his skill in restoration. Their son was only 1 year old when they answered the call of duty and departed along with General Jonna and his Nordic Legionnaires to take back the Imperial City. Their bodies were buried along with countless other dead Legionnaires in the Imperial City's cemetery, with their names carved into the Red Ring Memorial located in the Palace District of the city. Because of his parent's death Harold was sent to the Riften Orphanage, he grew up there. Like many of the other orphans there he hated Grelod the Kind, who was always mean to him. Since his youth he showed signs of magical affinity, but Grelod would hit him every time she caught him practicing magic. When he was 9 he got fed up with the Orphanage and planed his escape. During the night he managed to escape from the retched place and left Riften. At first living in the wilds was hard for a small child, but slowly he managed to grow accustomed to it. There was however one incident in the first month when he couldn't hunt that he was so hungry that he killed a traveler and ate him. The traveler had seen the boy, who was very skinny at the time because of the lack of food, and tried to help him. Thinking that the traveler wouldtake him back to the Orphanage Harold panicked and killed the traveler by mistake. His hunger was so great that he though about eating the man, he built a small fire and used the traveler's knife to cut a bit of meat. After the first bite he threw up, however he knew that he if he didn't eat he would die soon, so he fed off the traveler until he was full. But he swore never to eat another human being again. Harold eventually made his way to Cyrodiil, hoping to find traces of his parents. He found their names on the Red Ring Memorial which ended his search. After that he worked as a Mercenary in Cyrodiil for a while. During this time he went on a job with a Khajiit, a very strange blue khajiit that seemed to be addicted to skooma at the time. During that job with the khajiit he tried to kill Harold in order to take the money all to himself. He got hit on the head, passing out, but didn't die. He lost the memory of that job because of the head injury. By 4E 201 Harold had heard of the Skyrim Civil War and wanted to return home to fight for it's freedom. Dragon Crisis Harold was travelling into Skyrim. When he passed the border he thought it weird that it wasn't guarded. After walking into Falkreath Hold he was passed by a man on a horse and then a group of nords. Harold ignored them but after that he saw a group of legionnaires coming right at him. They caught him thinking he was with the nords and the man who stole the horse. The Legion put them on carriages and took them to Helgen. Harold found out that the group of nords were Stormcloaks and that their leader, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, was with them. They were being sent to Helgen to be executed, Harold tried to tell them he had nothing to do with it but the imperial would not listen and an officer put him in line for execution. When his turn came up he prayed to Talos for some miracle to save him. Just then a black dragon attacked the city, the legion was unprepared since no one even knew that dragons still existed. In the confusion Harold followed a stormcloak named Ralof out of the city through a passage under Helgen Keep. Civil War Guilds Tyranny of the Sun Prophecy Miraak's Return Legacy Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Characters